


[PODFIC] Houseplants of Gor

by angelsaves



Category: Gor Chronicles - John Norman
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Other, Parody, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: On Earth, houseplants grow at will, demanding water only when they wish it. On Gor, things are different.
Relationships: Borin/Cactus, Borin/Spider Plant
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	[PODFIC] Houseplants of Gor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Houseplants of Gor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861752) by [theletterelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theletterelle/pseuds/theletterelle). 



> i've done so many dramatic readings of this in person that i thought it was time to share it with you, too, internet.
> 
> thanks to revolutionaryjo for talking me through posting! :D

  
Cover Art by angelsaves

**Length:** 00:05:00ish

* * *

**Download from Mediafire**

Mediafire Links:  
[MP3 (6 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2otwirr67go82ec/houseplants_of_gor_-_angelsaves.mp3/file)  


**Author's Note:**

> graphic design is my passion >.>


End file.
